Rise of the Legend
by Survivor163
Summary: A human named Janon Morrison is sent into a world where magics and creatures exist and that is Equestria. Lets see this human-turn-pony on his adventures and what awaits him in his path. (My first story in doing an HiE MLP fanfiction.)
1. Arrival in a New World

The sound of an alarm clock ringing to my ears make me groan, opening my eyes groggily as I squint my eyes at the clock on the dresser beside my bed. I sigh slightly as I pull my hand out of the blanket and reaches to the clock, pressing the snooze button to calm the alarm. Still feeling groggy, I sit up slowly, making the blanket slide down from my body and stretches my arms and yawns softly.

"Well, another day of work…" I muttered under my breath, followed with a sigh as I look at the clock and it reads 6:25 am, which is the time I sometimes or usually woke up early. "Hmmm… better get to it..." I slide my legs out and gets off the bed, giving myself another stretch before going to the door and to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Maybe some introduction would be nice, my name is Janon Morrison. Odd name isn't it? Anyway, I am just your average kind of guy and a 20 year old with a blue eyes, black hair and a tan skin. I have been living with myself at my home after my parents decide to let me be on my own to which I will agree cuz' I'm not some kid anymore. From then on, I got a job to work and earn some money and had this house since then. Life goes on for me as I go on to my daily routine. Ohh, and I did practice parkour, even combat experiences so I can defend myself. Been watching a lot of action movie to observe their moves and such and I am improving well.

Now, here I am, getting myself some coffee and a sandwich to enjoy. Munching the sandwich, I look outside through the window to see a lot of people going on and on the street. I finish my sandwich and drink my coffee as I savour the taste of it. Looking at the clock to see its 6:39 am, I hum a bit as I finish my coffee and take the dishes and mug into the basin to wash them.

"I better take a shower." I wash the plate and mug, humming a soft tune. Finishing them, I shook my hands to reduce the water and place the plate and mug to the dish rack then go to the bathroom to have a nice bath.

* * *

Minutes of showering and drying myself, I wore my white undershirt, cyan jeans and a blue hoodie as I walk out of my house, locking the door and puts my key with chain into my pocket and take a deep breath then let it all out.

"Alright, time to get to work." Smirking, I run to the fence and jump over it before turning to the right as I go through the streets. Years of doing and practicing parkour when I was teen, I manage to avoid the obstacles around me and uses some other edge for me to climb and jump onto another path of it. I focus on my way to the store before I am late to work. After some running and parkouring, I see my destination as I smirk again. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, I enter the store and said a simple word.

"Present."

The store owner and his 2 employees look at me as my boss chuckles with a smile.

"Heh, you are right on time as usual I see," He said to me as he lean his arm on the counter. "Going on your routine like you always do?"

I chuckle at his question and nods with a smile. "You bet." I answered, seems like the owner knows me well.

The two employee (male and female) both smiles at me as I look at them and gives them a friendly wave, which they return it.

"Okay, time to work everyone." The store owner, which has a name tag on his chest pocket as it reads 'Jones', said with a clap of his hands as we nod. Later, the store opens as this will go well.

* * *

It's been hours of working in the Game Store as it is now noon. Jones gave us our pay for the day as me, he and the 2 employee (Stanley and Maria) say our goodbyes and we go on our way. As I walk to the streets, I sigh quietly with my hands in my jean's pocket and ponders about my life. A lot or some peoples look at me like some outcast and I just ignore that. Is it because of how I do? Act? It's just their opinions but the ones in the Game Store got my back when that happen. I'm having some hard times to deal with it as I keep my cool.

While I am on my way, I stopped when I see someone in front of me, a bit distance away. I blink as I arched an eyebrow, observing the stranger as he seems to be wearing a ragged sweater, even his grey pants and has a shaggy hair. He seems to be not having a bath as I could smell the stench from just that.

"Hello there," He greets me in a raspy voice, making me look wary. "You seem to be something… for the good…" Huh..?

"Ermmm… what are you talking about?" I blink at what he just said.

He hums a bit as he adjust his sweater a little. "You… got some potential… in you, boy…" He gave me a mysterious smile. "Something for… the greatness…" Okay… this guy is totally not making any sense…

I scratch the back of my head, raising a brow at the beggar. "I don't get it…" I start as I stare at him. "For the greatness? What the heck was that supposed to mean..?"

He chuckles quietly, stroking his shaggy hair. "You… will figure… it out…" He then reaches something under his sweater, making me go in my fighting stance as I ready myself for his attack to which he notice this. "Ohohoh… don't worry…, it's not what you think…" He then pulls out what's revealed to be a book. What..?

I relax my stance as I look at the book in his hand and at him. "A book?" I said questioningly. "What for?"

He set the book down and kicks it, making it slide to the inch of my feet. "You will learn… something far… from that... book…" He take a deep breath and sigh softly. "Like I say, you will figure it out…"

I look down at the book, which has no title and the cover is a bit plain, humming a bit as I ponder of taking it. "But… I need to know what-" As I look up from the book, I notice he is no longer there. "What the… mister? Hello?" I look around if he is somewhere but he is nowhere to be seen. Man… did that guy just… disappear? That can't be right…

Shaking my head, I look back down at the book in front of my feet and ponder about taking it, also thinking about what that mysterious man has said to me. Darn it… thinking about it and that just gives me a headache and I don't want to stand around and get myself beat up from a gang that can roams around an alley or streets. Finishing my thoughts, I crouch down and pick the book up then stood up as I head home with the item in my hand.

"Can this one day be any more… weird or… mysterious…?" I asked myself as I observe the book in my hand, like I say, plain and no background cover or title. "'For the greatness'? I wonder what he is saying…"

* * *

Minutes of walking, I walk into my home and close the door, locking it. My head is filled with thoughts about the lone stranger in the street and the book he gave me. I rub my temple a bit, groaning as I walk to the couch and sits down, placing the plain cover book on the coffee table.

"Now…" I start as I stare at the book, resting my arms on both of my thighs as I think of reading the content. "I don't know if I can trust him…" Not many people would believe some superstitions since I have seen a beggar in the street disappear after I stare down at the book and look up again. I scratch my head in frustration as it seem to not make any sense.

"Okay… just a peek wouldn't hurt…" Taking a deep breath, I reach for the front cover and slowly flip it as I look at the first page… which is blank. "Really?" I am looking at it in disbelief as I flip another page which is also blank, making me flip more pages which are all blank. "I am just wasting my time over this? Did that guy just prank me?" I growl, once I meet that guy again, I would beat him to a pulp. Calming myself with a sigh, looking back at the blank content of the page and shakes my head, such a waste of my time…

Before I could close the book, the pages starts to glow. "W-what in the…" I pull my hand away as I lean back, watching as the book glows bright. What is this book?! Just as I continue on with my thoughts, I am blinded with a white flash as I scream and cover my eyes then soon… I can feel my consciousness fade…

* * *

The sound of bird chirping makes me groan in discomfort from passing out. I feel a bit weak but I managed to open my eyes slowly, my vision is blurred as I blink my eyes to clear it. Once my vision is cleared, I see a dirt ground with an oblivion nearby and trees.

"What… the… heck..?" I don't remember passing out in some forest or open fields as I lift my head up to look around weakly and sure enough, I am in some sort of forest. "H-How did I… get here…?"

I place my hand on the ground, grunting as I struggle to stand up. That is before I realize something about the book and the white flash. "Geez… what did that guy… just gave me..?" I sigh as I place my hand on my head to rub it.

Something is… odd as I rub my head, my hand feels hard and I feel like I have no fingers… I hover my hand in front of me and… see it's… instead of hand, I see hoof.

I blink a few times at what I am seeing and want to not believe what I just saw but it still hoof, not hand. "Ohhh… my god…" That is when I look at my arm which is covered with white fur. Panicking a little, I stood on my legs but I fall on the ground. "Oof!" I grunt as I lift myself up and looks down to look at my legs but… same with my feet, they're hooves.

"W-what am I..!?" I look around quickly before I saw a lake nearby. I stagger towards the lake and looks at it to see my reflection. Instead of me I am seeing in that reflection, I am seeing a horse reflection.

"Ahhhh! What the fudge is going on!?" I back away from the water as I look at myself to see I am in some horse body and I still have my blue hoodie on and I am no longer wearing jeans. "W-Why am I a horse!?" I yell loudly as I panic.

'Calm… down… Janon…' A voice said in my head which makes me stop panicking and tense. That voice… it sounds familiar. 'Panicking isn't going to… help you, you know?' I hear him chuckling in my head.

"Okay man, can you explain to me… why I am like this!?" I shout at him in my mind, gesturing at myself. "And tell me a good reason… to that..!"

I could hear him sigh. 'I said calm… and I'll explain…' I take a deep breath and sigh. 'That's good… now… remember that book I gave you..?' I nod, remembering it well. 'That… book is behind you…'

I look behind me over my shoulder and sure to his word, the same book which sent me here is there. "Okay, that is the one that sent me here…" I stood up but on all four, which is really awkward as I walk to it, baby steps that is and carefully to not fall again and sits down on my butt… or is it flank? And looks at the book. "This is getting any weirder…"

'Heh, soon it will not… look…' I look at the book as the front cover blurs and it cleared to see a text, whoa… it reads, Equestrian Guidance.

"Wow… it now has a text…" I stare at it in awe, my fear and doubts fade away and replace with curiosity.

'Indeed, this one will be your guide in the world you are in.' the voice said, which makes me wonder about the last part.

"And… where am I?" I glance around, the forest looks a bit… cartoony-like but it's really a little peaceful as I could hear the sound of nature.

I received a chuckle in response before saying. 'You are in the world of Equestria,' Equestria..? That name sounds like coming from a fantasy story… 'This world is filled with magic-' Magic? Seriously? '-and many wonders of the mind. This place also contains creatures, sentient ones are ponies like you in a different species; An Earth Pony, which is you are right now, a Pegasus, a Unicorn and the last is an Alicorn.'

"Alicorn?" I never heard that one, I only know that a Unicorn and a Pegasus are a breed of horse coming from a myth.

'An Alicorn is the combination of all the pony species,' He explain in my head, did he mean combination of an Earth Pony, Unicorn and Pegasus. I would imagine what it would look like. The voice continues on. 'There are other sentient creatures such as Griffons, Minotaur, Dragons and Zebras where they are in different nations.'

"Whoa… all those comes from a myth…" I said in disbelief and amazement at such creatures would exist in this world.

'I would… like to explain more… but…' The voice spoke as I could feel him slowly fade in my head. 'I don't… think I have much… time left…'

"W-wait… you're leaving..?" I frown in concern and worry that I need to know about the rest before I could handle the situation when it happens…

'I'm sorry… my communication seem weaken... but don't worry… that book you have… will guide you… along the way… although… the Equestrian history… will be found someplace in the map at… last page…' I could feel him fade as I feel reassured a little. 'Good luck… and don't worry about… when your parents… decide to call you or… search for you… I'll handle that…' Soon, he's gone from my head.

"S-sir..!? What will you tell them..!?" I grit my teeth in my as I look up at the sky but… I could feel he is gone… "Ughh…" I look down in sadness and concern of how my parents would react if I am gone… wonder what that man would say to them…

I shake my head as I could feel tears fall from my eyes, which I wipe it with my ha- I mean hoof and looks at the book, humming in thoughts. "Hmmm… guess I have no choice but to trust him…" I sigh deeply as I stood up on my legs and pick the book with my mouth. Ughh… this will need some getting used to but hey, I'm a bit open-minded.

I see an empty cave at the distance behind the water fall as I run or gallop but baby steps so I wouldn't fall on the ground with the book in my mouth. Once I am in, I look outside through the water of the waterfall before observing the place in the cave and walks to the corner and sits down, putting the book down in front of me.

"Well… let's get some studying," I open the book with my hoof, geez, this will take some getting used to… I then look at the first page which reads, Role Class. Huh? Guess he forgot to mention this. I start to read the contents of it. "The Role Class is available to any creatures that has some 'Potentials' in them as they would be chosen to this." Hmmm… it looks familiar… but where? Anyway, I continue reading. "The Role Class are Ninja, Combatant, Mage and Ranger." Well… this could get interesting…


	2. Encounters and Meeting

I don't know how long I have been reading the 'Guide' book but I didn't mind about it. From what I learn from the first page, this are what describes the four 'Role Class':

Ninja is the 1st class that is capable of close combat, hidden arsenals and Aura Ability. The Aura Ability is a skill all ninjas would get and learn from the basic to the top. It is capable of doing something that is different from magic and for non-magical creatures would use. Those are elemental attacks and the form of illusions.

Combatant is the 2nd class that is like the ninja, which is close combat and they are only known to either armed or unarmed. They also have the Aura Ability but not the same as the Ninja class.

Mage is the 3rd class capable of magic from unicorns and rare ones. Elemental magic are one of them and a few healing spells that is a bit stronger than a unicorn's healing magic.

Ranger is the 4th class that are used to long range and few combat experiences. Their arrows are either made from magic or physical things and they are known to stealth in hidden places for them to make it easy to aim and never be noticed by their enemies.

This Role Class really intrigues me as I wonder what kind of class I would be. The only class that I am into is the Ninja and Combatant since I am capable of combat experiences. Looking down at my hoof, I hum a little as I think of starting but I need to learn more.

I flip to the next page and it reveals a blank page. "Huh... guess it needs some unlocking or something..." I sigh in disappointment as I nearly close the book but stop when a text start to fade in and it reveals the 'Ninja' contents. "Whoa..." I blink in curiosity as I read and it states that the class in the page is my Role Class. Wow, did the book just chose me in that? And wait... did it can... talk to me? Nah, I digress that thoughts as this is gonna get interesting.

* * *

(2 Hours Later, Night)

I rub my head as I take all the information I read in the book so far. It says that I can learn the basic elemental attack by channelling my energy and into an Aura so I can cast the ability and also make a magical clone while making some hoof signs. Hoof signs... that gives me some Deja vu' as I heard the similarity in my world...

"This sure looks... intense to take in..." I muttered softly as I look at the content in the page for a moment before closing it with a sigh. "I'll continue reading it later..." I look around and notice it is dark as I look outside through the waterfall and sure enough, it is dark and it means its night time. "Or tomorrow..."

I sigh again quietly as I get myself comfortable and pull my hood over my head, my bang falls from my left eye which makes me blow it so it gets out the way. I could feel my stomach grumble as I realize its time for dinner.

"Ohhh... geez..." I groan as I slowly stood up and pick the book with my mouth, wondering if there are some town nearby. I walk out of the cave beside the waterfall so I wouldn't get soaked and such as I head through the forest at night to find some civilization. I hope I could find some place to also settle in..., I thought with a sigh as I continue on my way while glancing around.

Ughh… I wish I had a map cuz' I got lost in this forest… I mean, this IS a forest for god sake! I snort a little with the book now on my back as I continue on my way to find some civilization.

"Grrr… I think I am lost…" I mumble as I sigh, walking to the nearest tree and take a sit which also causes the book to slide off my back. "I really need to think for a while before I get going…" I take a deep breath and let it all out to calm my frustrating nerves, closing my eyes to meditate. When doing so, I could sense an energy within me. Its so… peaceful… and a power that is something new… guess it must be my 'Aura'.

 _This… is really cool._ I thought with a smile as I continue on with my meditation.

I could hear some faint noise nearby, making my ear twitch. Looks like I am not alone… I open my eyes, quitting my meditation as I look at the source to see some light in between the tree at the distance. I arched an eyebrow as I look at that spot, wondering what they are doing in there. Pondering about going to the source, I stood up and pick the book up with my hoof as I start to walk to the light.

Once I am close, I hid in a bush as I don't want to have some attention and careful of not making any noise. I push the leaves aside a little with my hoof after I set the book beside me quietly and looks. What I saw shock me as I see 5 griffins who are relaxing around the bonfire. 4 of them seem to wear a leather vest with a weapon strapped on the belt, a knife or a dagger while the 1 who is in the middle is wearing a silver armour with a sword on the belt.

"Hehe, we got a lucky catch fellas'," One of the 4 said, the griffin is a male no doubt. "What are we gonna do with them?" He looks behind him, which also make me look at where he is looking.

There, behind him are 4 ponies, 3 of them are mares and 1 is a stallion which they are all tied up and had a cloth wrapped around their mouth. The first mare is an Earth Pony (Which he told me what specie) has a blue coat with a white mane, the 2nd is a Unicorn with an azure coat and a pale blue mane with a cerulean stripes, the last mare is also an Earth Pony that has a purple coat and a green mane and finally, the stallion is a Pegasus since he has wings and he has a brown coat with a black mane. The unicorn seems to have something around her horn, it's a black color ring. I also notice they have a tattoo on their flank. The blue mare has a wave shape, the azure one has a light blue magic wand and crescent moon, the purple one has a rose and the stallion has a yellow star with a crescent moon behind it with the same color.

Come to think of it… I look at my flank over my shoulder, which is covered by the edge of my hoodie. I pulled it up with my hoof and sure enough, I also have a tattoo. It is a shape of a blue shuriken with a black edge. Wonder what those are called and mean… but right now, I need to focus on the situation as I look away from my tattoo and looks at the griffons then listen to their conversation.

They all look back at the griffin who is staring at them, the mares quiver with fears in their eyes while the stallion growls through the cloth in his mouth as he glares at him, which makes the griffin glares back with a smirk.

"Well, he sure delivers a fight, I'll give him that," He said as he rub his side with his talon and groan. "I could still feel that kick he just gave me…"

The 3rd griffin laughs at him, patting his thighs. "Hahaha, yeah," He shake his head with a sigh. "Ohhh… that is really hilarious that I am gonna knock him out before he could beat you." The first one glares at him, which makes him look away innocently.

"You let a pony best you… heh, here I thought you are tougher than you look." The 2nd one said, crossing his arms with a 'humph'.

Before the first griffon would retort to him, a rough voice interrupt them. "Enough," The one in armor start, looking at the 3 while the last griffin seems busy sharpening his blade with a rock. "You should've seen that coming, Striker." He said to the first griffin, who is named 'Striker'.

He looks at the griffin in armour as he raise his talons up in protest. "Hey… don't tell me you agreed with them, boss…" So, the one in armour is the leader.

The leader huff at his word and glares at him. "If some of us didn't stop that unicorn after the stallion caught you off guard while we are busy tying up the mares, She would send help when she get back to Canterlot."

 _Canterlot…_ , I thought as I listen to their conversation. Must be the name of a town or city.

"But… I…" Striker would start but he is cut off by the 4th griffon.

"What's done is done, we can't change that way." He said to his griffon companion as he finish sharpening his dagger and sheath it in the scabbard on his belt, tossing the rock to the side.

Striker growls as he just sit down and cross his arm, mumbling something under his breath.

The leader stood up as he looks at his griffon followers. "Lets cut the chat and we better get going, who knows what happen when somepony would get in here," The 3 nod while Striker is still mumbling. Somepony..? Must be a term from somebody in this world for ponies… I guess… and it also from anybody and everybody? "We will think of what we can do for those ponies, you can think of what you want to do with them."

"Ohh! Let me use that stallion as a punching bag." The 2nd one said as he looks at the tied up stallion, who seem to look at him in fear now.

"Maybe leave them to rot in the desert?" The 3rd one suggested, tapping his beak with his claw.

"Hmmm… They can be a good food." The last one also suggested as he looks at the tied up ponies.

Striker joins in after he stop mumbling. "Hey, maybe we can use those mares as something in bed~," He gives the 4th one a smirk. "Before we could do anything except the stallion since he is going to be a punching bag for Tyran."

The mares' eyes widen as they struggle, screaming through the gag at Striker's idea.

"Hmmm… not a baaaaad idea." He grins at his fellow, giving him a pat.

The leader chuckles with a smirk as he pulls out a rolled up paper and unfold it, looking at it. "Our base is a little far," He rolls it up and puts it in his belt. "Lets get going, we gather how much bits and such we have and never let any witnesses spot us."

"Yes sir!" The 4 of his followers said in unison as the 4th one clears the bonfire while the 3 griffon start to approach the tied up ponies as they back away through the binds.

Okay, I will not allow this to happen… Time to put myself in action. I pull my hood over my head and leave the book in the bushes and start to come out.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Garren (the leader) waits as he watch his followers approached the backing ponies as they didn't want to do what they are thinking, smirking as he likes the sight of them.

"Hold it right there." A voice reaches his hearing as he looks at the source, seeing a pony who is wearing a sweatshirt with a hood over its head, making it hard to see what he looks but its muzzle shows and he thinks its a stallion. He has a white coat and a black tail with a sweatshirt hood. His griffon followers and the pony prisoners also looks at the hooded stallion.

"I'm not gonna let you go anywhere with those ponies." He said to them, glaring under his hood. Tyran start to snicker at the pony's word, which cause him to look at the snickering griffon.

"Ohoho… look what we have here gangs," He start as he looks at his companions. "We got another pony in here."

"Haha, is he going to do something?" Marker (The 3rd griffon) asked, chuckling. "What is he going to do?"

"Ohhh I don't know," Striker joins in. "Maybe he is gonna beat us to the pulp? Ohhh, how scary." He said mockingly as he looks at the mysterious pony.

Rook (The last griffon) didn't make any words or join in their mocking words as he stares at the hooded pony, tilting his head at him. There is an old saying; Never underestimate something/somebody that is either small or big, they may have a trick in their pockets.

The stallion just stay silent while the prisoners watches him, wondering what he is up to or he is crazy in facing a griffon thieves. They are feeling concern about how will it go.

Striker walks up to the stallion while said stallion just watch him as he lean his head, glaring at him under his hood. "Get lost you pony or you wanna end up like them." He said threateningly while pointing his claw to their prisoners.

The hooded stallion didn't say anything, which makes the griffon smirk as he leers at him. "What's the matter? Griffon got your to-"

*Bock!*

The griffon staggers back as he got punched by the stallion, putting his talon to his beak as he groan and muffle. "Ohhh… my beak…"

His griffon fellows blinks their eyes while watching the scene unfold, even the ponies have their eyes widen a little. The hooded pony lower his hoof and sigh.

"I'll say this once, you let go of the prisoners or things will get ugly." He warns him as he looks at the griffon thieves, which makes them feel a bit uneasy as he seem serious.

Recovering a little from his injured beak, Striker looks back at the pony and growls. "No… and you are gonna regret this…" Letting out a roar, he lunged at him as he pull his knife out of his belt.

"So… be it." The stallion shake his head as he quickly getting in his fighting stance.

Striker raise his knife and swing it to the hooded stallion but he block it with his left foreleg. He growls as he uses his left claw to try hitting his neck but the stallion does it again with his right one and the stallion jumps as he gives the griffon fighter a kick to the chest, making him grunt and stagger back. Before he could recover, the stallion grab his wrist that is holding the knife and bends it, causing him to screech in pain as he drop the knife in the process before feeling a strong kick to the gut and he is sent sliding on the ground on his back.

"Ughhh…" He quickly, yet weakly gets up as he cough a little while grasping his gut with his talon. He looks up at the hooded pony and glares with a growl. "You… got guts…" The stallion didn't say anything as he kick the knife away with his hindleg. Striker stood up and let out a battle screech, lunging at the pony with his wings spread as he delivers a barrage of claw swipes but the stallion dodges or block it.

All the griffons watch in disbelief while the ponies watch in shock and awe at how the lone stallion fights back.

The stallion continues to dodge Striker's claw swiping and kicking while delivering a punch, kick or jab at the opening spots, causing the griffon fighter to grunt and groan in pain. He staggers back, feeling pain and dizziness at the intense attack of the stallion but it gives the pony an advantage as he gallops to him and jump, delivering a roundhouse kick to his head and the griffon falls on the ground, knocked out.

He lands on the ground and looks at the down griffon, which got some bruises and such on his body and sigh. "Told you things will get ugly…"

"Get him!" Garren roars in command, pointing at the stallion as they obey, pulling out their knives and flies towards him.

The stallion looks at the flying griffons going at him as he get in his stance. Tyran jab his knife to the stallion but he quickly sway as it miss and gives him a kick the side which makes the griffon grunt. The hooded pony notice a griffon going at him to his left with the knife in claw as he jumps on Tyran and does a backflip then delivers a stomp on the lunging griffon's back, making him fall on the ground with a painful yell. He quickly grab his knife with his hoof and gives another kick at Tyran, making him slide to the ground on his side and the pony charges at Rook with the knife in hoof, making him get in his stance. Soon, the two fighters slash their knife at each other, making the sound of screeching metal as the battle ensues.

The leader growls as he watches them, he couldn't believe what he is seeing. A pony is fighting back against them as the only griffon companion manage to fight him equally. _Curses… what is he..? No pony alone would have that kind of combat experience…_

Rook tries a bit hard to block the pony's knife but the stallion manage to slash his cheek, some part on his arm and his chest. Before the griffon would make another slash, the stallion jump and did a backflip, following an upper kick with his hindleg as it hits his talon holding the knife as it send the knife flying in the air. Rook was about to react but the stallion lands and spun around, kicking his gut with both of his hindlegs as it sends the last fighter to the tree, making him screech in pain and flops on his bum.

The two down griffons recover before the battle ends between Rook and the stallion, growling in anger as they are bested by a pony as they flies towards him again, either bare claw or knife. The stallion quickly notice this as he charges at them and goes between then gives them a swift kick to the side of their head, making them fall on the ground and knocked out.

The hooded pony lands on the ground and looks at the griffons and pants a little from the adrenaline with a smirk under his hood. His ear twitch as he hears a sound of a blade unsheathing as he looks to see the leader has his sword in his talon.

"You sure know how to fight, pony, I'll give you that," He said in a rough voice, glaring at the stallion. "But let see if you could best me, I am skilled with blades so you best ready yourself." He then got in his own stance.

The pony only smirk as he still have his dagger and goes on his fighting stance. "Bring it then."

Garren snorts as he flies towards him while the stallion does the same as their blades clashed against each other and both opponents glare at each other's eyes for a moment before they push themselves back and swings their sword and blade against them. Sparks flies as their blade makes contacts as the stallion uses his hooves to punch while the griffon also does the same with his claw as they swing blades, punch, kick and block each other's attacks.

The ponies tied up are watching the scene before them as they are in amazement and wish he could save them.

 _That stallion sure knows how to fight…_ The brown Pegasus stallion thought in his head as he watches them.

 _He is really good…_ The blue Earth Pony mare also thought in her head.

 _Trixie wonders what his name is._ The azure mare, who is Trixie, thoughts.

The leader and the stallion continues to fight and block their attacks. Garren got some cuts on his arms and some on his chest while the stallion is unharmed but his hoodie is filled with claw marks and some cuts. The hooded pony pushes himself back and looks at his clothing.

"Ahhh geez! This is my favourite hoodie!" He exclaimed as he look at hoodie.

This gives him some opening attack as he quickly lunge at the pony but the pony could glance at the charging griffon as he slide under him and delivers a kick with both of his hindhooves to the exposed stomach, followed by dropping his knife and grab the leader's shoulders as he push him up then gives the blow on the head through the helmet with a punch, causing the helmet to make a clanging sound.

The griffon grunts as he flies back, trying to shake the cobweb in his head but he could not see just in time that the stallion gives an upper cut to the chin, making him lean back and hit his head on the ground then his consciousness fade.

The hooded stallion pants a little heavily as he looks at the leader, knocked out as he take a deep breath before looking at the rest of the griffons then slowly looks at the captured ponies. He adjusted his hood and walks to them.

* * *

(Janon's POV)

"You alright?" I asked them as I pull my hood back, revealing my face and tilts my head. I received a nod in response as I can see that their eyes are widen, guess they are surprised that I can fight them. "Lets get you out of that restraints." I grab the rope with my teeth and hoof as I unties the rope, don't ask how I could use my hoof as well, its magic I guess…

Once they are free, they stood and stretches their hooves while the unicorn slips the ring off her horn as I could see it glow in a magenta color before fading.

"Ahh, Trixie feels sooo much better." The azure mare said in third person. "Trixie must thank you." She looks at me with a smile.

"Yeah." The blue mare joins in with a grin. "I can't believe you handled them so easily." She looks at the unconscious griffons before looking back at me.

"I agree, not a single guard would handle them on their own." The purple one added.

"Where do you learn to fight like that?" The brown stallion now asked me, tilting his head with a grin.

I chuckles at the thanks and question as I wave my hoof dismissively. "Its no problem, I wouldn't let them do what is bad," I then look at the stallion and smirk. 'It's a secret, dude."

The azure mare, who is Trixie since she said in her third person. "Now I must reports this goons to the guards in Canterlot," She glares at them as her horn glows and soon, a magenta bubble forms around them and floats. "I must thank Princess Luna about teaching me some spells…" She whispers with a smile on her face.

I nodded with a smile. "That is for the best," I then shrug. "Who knows, if they got away, they would get help."

"Yeah, but they seem to be knocked out so they won't wake up anytime soon." The Blue mare said, humming a bit.

I look down at my hoodie and sigh. "Gahhh… I needed this fix…"

Trixie looks at my clothing and at her. "Trixie knows where she might find the seamstress to fix that."

I look at the mare. "Really?" I received a nod in response.

"Its just a bit far from here but you need to go in a train to get in Ponyville," She said. "The train station is in Canterlot if you wish to go there, some of the seamstress in that city doesn't seem to accept that kind of clothing or Trixie doesn't know a few ponies who accept since they are just a bunch of nobles…" Trixie grumbles at the last part. Huh… guess this Canterlot is a bunch of snooty ponies who only regards on high standard.

"I see… thanks for the info," I smiles at her as I look at the other ponies. "By the way, I didn't even get your names."

The Blue mare starts. "My name is Aqua Wave and that is my sister, Rose Lilly." She points at the purple one, who seem close to the stallion and waves at me.

"My name is Crescent Star, nice to meet you." The stallion said, wrapping his hoof around Rose which cause her to blush and smile. I nearly d'awww at them, they seem to be quite a cute couple.

"And my name is Trixie." Trixie said to me, she seem to stop her third person now.

"I heard when you said your name in third person, Ms. Trixie." I said, looking at the azure unicorn.

She smiles sheepishly before shaking her head. "Anyway, lets get going. I need to deliver this griffons to the princesses." Princesses..?

"Wait, princesses?" I asked, tilting her head at her.

"You don't know your own princess?" Aqua asked me, her eyes widen a little.

I blink as I seem to not caught on. "Ermmm… I just… kinda forgot to… mention them?" I grin sheepishly with a chuckle.

Crescent shake his head with a chuckle. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I guess…" I rub the back of my head nervously as I decide to play along. Now about their names, they are based on their tattoo on their flank or something about their personality…

"And what is your name, sir?" Rose asked me, ohhh men, I really need some pony name as I can't use my human name. Come on Janon… think… think! I don't think Shuriken is gonna work as it is not fitting or its kinda lame… hmmm… Aha!

"My name is Blade Blitz." I answered her question with a smile, huh, seems a good name.

"Its nice to meet you, Blade." Crescent said with a smile.

"You as well, Crescent," I nod at the stallion and looks at Trixie. "Shall we get going?"

"I agree, lets go." She said with a nod as she turns and walks to the path with the griffon in the magic bubble in tow.

"I got our bits." Aqua said as she trots to us with 4 sack, which Crescent and Rose takes 1 and the blue mare gave the last one to Trixie, which she takes it and thank her.

Before I could follow them on their way to 'Canterlot', I forgot my book as I turn and run to the bushes I was hiding and pull it out as quickly following them.

* * *

(Canterlot, Night)

We enter the city as I take the sight of it. It sure is a city alright, filled with few ponies who were wearing fancy clothing and has some high standards, which makes me a bit uneasy. Not trying to judge or make a conclusion quickly cuz' right now, focusing on the main topic.

Trixie calls the 2 gray ponies in dark armor who are patrolling the streets as they hear her and goes to us, asking why she has a griffons in her magic. Wait… are those bat wings? Are they some sort of… bat ponies? She explains to them about how they are captured and plan on what they are gonna do to them after stealing their bits before she get to the part about me fighting them as it makes me pull my hood over my head to cover my face in the shadow of it.

The 2 bat ponies' eyes widen about it as they look at the griffons, who are still knocked out from my beating and back at her, nodding and they said that she should come with them to the castle with her companies, which is me, Aqua, Rose and Crescent to explain it to the princesses.

I seem to hesitate at first, this is the first time I'm gonna meet royalty…Royalty for the sake of the world! But I sigh and we all nod at them as they lead us to the castle in a hidden path and I can see few of the ponies walking about at public at this time of night, I could only think that they don't want to cause some attentions and other ponies were asleep.

Soon, we reach the castle as I look at it in amazement. Never in my whole life would I ever see this kind of castle. Its really majestic and incredible for the eyes than the ones in my world, this is like coming from a fantasy book. I pauses on my musing as we see another two bat ponies in armor, standing at the big door with a spear in their hoof. The first two ponies approach them as one said to the other about something before the one guarding the door looks at us and sees the griffons in Trixie's bubble and nods as they open the door and lets us in.

"Ohhh… my gosh… we are in a castle…" Rose said as she looks around in fascination as her sister, Aqua just nod in agreement.

"Yeah… we never been in one…" Crescent also said as he does the same while we follow the guards. Trixie never said a word and that makes me think that she already had been here before.

Soon, we reach the door at the hallway as the two bat ponies stopped us, which cause us to do so.

"Stay right there and let me talk to the princesses." The 1st guard said as he enters the room while the 2nd stays.

Its been like minutes as I sit down on the floor with the book in my hoodie. Don't judge me, I can't carry this around in my hoof or put it on my back or else it might fall off so the only place I could put my book is in my hoodie. Moments later, the door opens as the pony's head pokes out and look at us.

"The Princesses wants to see you." He said to us as he opens the door and all of us enter with Trixie still has her horn glow but I could see she is starting to sweat, keeping the magic bubble active that is containing the thieves.

We seem to enter the throne room as I see a big white pony with a flowing rainbow mane as she also have a horn on her head and wings on her side, same with the slight big blue pony with the star filled flowing blue mane, so they are known as Alicorns. They also wearing a royal regalia as the white alicorn's is gold while the blue one is black but her shoes are pale blue.

"Greetings, my little ponies," The white one starts, her voice sounds motherly. "From what I heard from the guards, you got attack by them?" She glances at the 5 griffons in Trixie's bubble.

"Indeed, something like that will not be left unpunished." The blue one joins in, her voice sounds like it is in a modern era or something like that…

My companion bows at them, which makes me glance at them before I follow their lead as Trixie said. "It is, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." So… That's their name.

Princess Celestia frowns at this as she mumbles something before saying. "You may rise, I will write a report about this in the Kingdom of Griffonia," She looks at the guards, who are standing in front of the throne. "Guards, I want you to take those griffons in the dungeon." The guards oblige as they walk to the griffons, which makes Trixie relax her magic as the bubble fades and the guards uses magic to restraint them before they could wake up and takes them away to the dungeons.

"It would seem you have perfected some defense magic, Miss Lulamoon." Princess Luna said, smiling at the azure unicorn, who blushes a little with a slight smile.

"Yeah, its thanks for the tips you taught me, your highness." She said to her. They know each other.

The sound of my stomach grumbling makes me blush in embarrassment as I forgot about my hunger. This caught the ears of the Princesses as they look at me.

"You must be the pony who rescue them." Princess Celestia said to me, smiling gently which makes me looks down so my hood covers my face in the shadow in modest.

"You have no need to be modest, young sir," Princess Luna giggles quietly as she smiles. "You have save those ponies from a savage griffons who are going to make them their prey. If you didn't stop them, they would be in their fate."

I take a deep breath and pull my hood back so my face is exposed, looking at the royal alicorns. "I did what I can and never let an innocent hurt."

"A wise and humble words you have," The white alicorn nods as she still have her gentle smile. "Why don't we eat? You all seem famished."

"Ummm… we don't want to impose…" I said in concern, which makes Crescent, his marefriend and her sister to nod.

"We insist, we will never let a pony hungry," Princess Luna said before she looks outside and back at us. "And you can take a rest in the castle, its gonna get late."

Before some of us could refuse, Trixie looks at us and said. "Just let them, they are kind enough to do so."

Ohhh well, I guess we can't let the royal offer go into waste.

"Okay, we'll take your word." Aqua said, smiling at them as we also smile and nods. This going to be a few times or a lot to explain to the royals.


	3. History

We are in a dining hall, enjoying our food after the two princess offer us to have dinner for this time of night. The foods are vegetarian meal as I knew equines are herbivores but the griffons are carnivores, as far as I know from the myth in my world. You know, eating some salad looks good, even some hay in it cuz of my equine's diet. My companion are conversing with each other and as well as the princess while eating but me, I decide to stay quiet since I am not really good in starting a conversation. Not that I am not good at, just don't know what topic to start us off. Crescent, Aqua and Rose are conversing about what to do next for tomorrow as they got a job to do while Trixie and Princess Luna talks about their teachings and such in magic. The way I see those two, they seem to be like in a student-teacher kind of thing as moon princess talks about what she will teach the azure mare next after her show. She seems to be a showgirl as she tells about how her show goes with pride, guess she is going to be famous soon. I later notice that Princess Celestia is looking at me as she pause in eating and start to ask some question.

"So, Mr. Blitz, what can you tell about yourself?" She tilts her head a little, this makes the ponies stop conversing as they now look at me. Ohhhhh boy…

"Well… there is not much to know about me…" I sigh, balancing the fork on the table with the tip of my hoof holding the end tip of the handle. "I am just your normal ma- stallion that enjoys sightseeing and do what is natural for me."

"There is gonna be something," Crescent said to me. "Like how you deal with those griffons by yourself. It will take few or 5 guards to handle them in minutes due to their aggressive nature and such." Well… that would make some sense… "But you, you handled them by yourself! Are you some sort of… guard or something?"

I better think of a story for this world… I never get the chance think this head on… Ughh…. "I am… not some guard per se, I am training by myself while watching other peo- ponies' moves and then improve it." The two princess seems to listen, feeling curious about it.

"I say, you must be a guard," Trixie said, staring at me. "Surely somepony like you get a lot of experience from that time."

"Yeah, that but I travel in cities or town," I glance up, letting the fork drop on the table. "I settle in and go to other places to learn new things."

The blue mare hums as she thinks. "That explains things, how many cities you travel so far?" Geeeeeez… I still don't know about this place… wait... what about that rolled up paper? I managed to pick it up from the griffon leader to which it drop nearby…

I pull out rolled up scroll and unroll it as I look at it, whoa, it's a map of Equestria. This sure looks like a lot of new places to see… "I travel in like…" I paused as I count the number of cities or town. "… 3 cities."

"Wow, you must have learn something new from that places you travel." Rose said with a grin. "Is there anything that you would tell us?"

"Well… There are few things I can tell but I would rather keep it for myself, personal stuff you know?" I answered with a sigh. "I just don't wanna talk about that."

"Awwww, okay," Crescent frown in concern. "Wish you could but if it is something personal, we won't push it any further."

I smile at the brown stallion and nods. "Thanks." He smiles and nods back at me.

* * *

(Later)

"Ohhh, I'm full…" Trixie said, patting her belly with her hoof with a sigh. "Thank you for the dinner, Princess." She looks at said princess and smiles, to which they return the smile.

"You're welcome, miss Lulamoon," Princess Celestia said to her. "We have a guest room to let you sleep in till tomorrow, you can go back home."

Rose bow her head to the solar princess. "Thank you, highness," She then lift her head up with a yawn. "I am really tired to go back home…" Her sister nods as she yawns as well.

Well, we will just settle in the castle till tomorrow. "I am not tired at the moment, I need to read a book about histories."

Princess Luna looks at me. "We do have a library here in the castle," She said, looking at the door and back at me. "We will send you a guard to take you there."

"Thank you, I will learn something from here." I chuckle a bit and smiles.

Princess Celestia looks at the bat pony guard. "Private Shadow Watcher, can you lead our guest to the Royal Library?"

The guard named Shadow salute at her. "As you wish, your highness."

"I need some sleep so I can perform another stage show," Trixie said, standing up as she looks at me. "I will be off, see you, Blade." I nod at her as she walks to the door and out.

I stood up as well with the book in my hoodie as I walk to Shadow. "Well, go on." He stays silent as he walks out with me following him.

* * *

(Celestia's POV)

I keep my eyes on the stallion named Blade Blitz as Shadow leads him to the library. Something is… off about him that I can't put my hoof on. He seems to be hiding something, I just know it. He seems nervous when he is telling about himself and his story about his travel… Not only that, what was that book he is hiding in his sweatshirt? I use my magic without him knowing as I tried to read him but… something is blocking me from his head.

My sister notices my eyes looking at the door where Blade went out with the Lunar guard. "Tia, is there something the matter?" I merely roll my eyes at the nickname but I managed to get used to it.

"A little, I am feeling curious yet, suspicious about that young stallion." I answered as I look at her.

Luna tilts her head. "You mean, Blade Blitz?" She asked again. "Is there something that our guest makes you feel suspicious?"

I nod at her. "Yes," I then looks at our remaining guest as they converse with each other and back at my sister. "Something is off about him, about his story, I have some doubt that I nearly believe him. Travelling in cities? He doesn't have a bag with him. I would think that he would have lost it somewhere but that is not the case. He is hiding something he won't tell."

Luna hums as she thinks about. "Now that you mention it, he only have a book with him, which is in his clothes." She said to me. "I wonder what that book would contain."

Indeed, I am curious about it but something about him. "The only thing I am curious about is him."

"And, what are you feeling curious about him?" She arched an eyebrow at me, adjusting her crown with her hoof.

"His mind is block with some sort of mental barrier, I can't seem to tell if he is really telling the truth."

"Tia! That is an invasion of privacy!" She nearly yell as she didn't want to cause a commotion. "Reading other ponies' mind without permission is really not a thing for us to do. Its their mind and not ours." It seems she learns well about privacy.

I sigh, glancing down at the table. "I apologize, I just want to know if he really is telling the truth…" My old habit about it comes to me again for many years.

My sister nuzzles me reassuringly. "Its fine, least you would learn your lesson." She gives me a playful smirk.

"Ohhh shut it, Lulu," I start as I look at her. "We wouldn't forget about that incident in thousands of years ago." Its now my turn to smirk as Luna's smirk fade, replace with an annoyed expression.

"Ughhh… I will NOT remember that time, I would rather forget it." She huffs as she looks away.

I giggle softly as I nuzzles her for comfort then looks at our guests. "Its time for you to head to the room, my guards will take you there." The ponies stop as they look at me and nod, standing up and walks to the door as the guards takes them.

Someday… I will look on the history and have a 'talk' with this Blade Blitz.

* * *

(Janon/Blade's POV)

Private Shadow leads me to the Library while I take a moment of looking around along the way. Wow… just wow… this is beyond things out of the ordinary… the textures, the furniture, everything in this castle is REALLY unlike my world's castle. Its all so… royalty like thing if that is the correct term.

"We're here," I heard my escort said as I stop and looks at the door. "Don't touch anything." He looks at me with a strict gaze.

"Okay." I nod at him, which he nods back as he start to walk off but stop as he glance at me.

"The guest room is that way then go to the left, you will ask some guard if you need some direction." He said, his expression remains strict and stoic before he walks off.

Well, I better keep that in mind. I look at the door and opens it, entering it as I look around the place. Geez… this place is… huge… lot of books… This is gonna take a while…

I sigh as I walk through my way to search for the history book, glancing at each categories in an alphabetical order. "Lets see… no… no… not that one either…" I mutter as I continue on with my search before I stop at the 'H' "There it is." I eyed the H section as I stop at the title, History of Equestria.

"Score." I cheer quietly with a grin as I pick the book out with my hoof and look around again for a spot to read. I then notice a big Hourglass in the middle, humming as that will do. I walk to the Hourglass and to the staircase, taking a sit as I sigh then puts the book on my lap. I pull my guide book out of my hoodie and place it beside me, rubbing my hooves together.

"Lets get some knowledge about this world." I said as I pick the history book and starts to read.

* * *

(Hours later)

I yawn deeply as I blink my eyes as I read the final part. So tired… I might have lost track of time…

Anyway, from what I learn about this world and to the mystery man's words, this world is filled with war centuries ago between the ponies and griffons, Minotaur and zebras and all that. They were stop as Queen Faust and King Galactic managed to calm all of them with her fellow ponies. Wow… that would explain about the hostile situation from a griffon against ponies. Many years later, both King and Queen have disappeared from Equestria, leaving their daughters, Celestia and Luna to handle their kingdom and the peace of all nation. Then there is the conflict between the pony species; Unicorn, Earth Pony and Pegasus. Princess Platinum blames the Pegasus tribe about stealing food from them, the Commander Hurricane blames the Earth Ponies about the same thing, as well as Chancellor Puddinghead blame the unicorn about it. They all bicker back and forth before they plan to move onto a new land. Clover the Clever is the princess's adviser who seems to have discover what the cause of the snows as the creature called a 'Windigo' would freeze anypony with negative emotions. The same thoughts would be the follower or assistant from the other tribe, Smart Cookie and Private Pansy. I nearly snicker at the name but bah, no laughing matters at that… They all found the land and soon… another fight begins… Its been seconds before the Windigo freezes their new land and all settle in a cave…

I yawn again as I lean my head back, soooo tired… I blink my eyes slowly but sleep slowly gets to me. I glance down at the guide book and pulls it beside me while I close and set the History book on my lap then soon, I close my eyes and let sleep gets to me, starting to get some sleep in the Royal Library.


	4. Chase and Heading to Ponyville

**Hey everypony, sorry for the lack of updates in my story. I've been a lazy writer and got a lot of busy days. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Morning, Canterlot Library)

I am having a nice dream as I am doing what is natural for me but I'm still the same white stallion with a blue mane with my hoodie now fixed, going on some parkouring and free-running around the place and even do some martial arts for combat. I am often curious about using my 'Ninja' ability based on the book I have read from the mysterious man. Suddenly, I am awaken by something that poke me a little hard which cause me to jolt awake and look around.

"Huh, wha!?" I then stop as I am faced by two ponies who are white coat and a golden armor, also wielding a spear. What the… aren't there any kind of guards around here?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The first one asked, glaring at me in a strict posture.

"Haha… that is a funny story but…" I smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "I seem to fall… asleep in here last night…"

"Last night?" The second one asked, also glaring at me. "You slept in here that night?"

"Ummm… yes?" I answer nervously.

The second guard's glare hardens as he lean his head close a little. "I would not believe in such story." What…?

Just then, they raised and aim their spear at me with their hooves which makes me raise my hooves up. "W-Whoa, what are you doing?!"

"I must say that you are a thief," The first guard said to me, looking at my damaged hoodie. "That cloth you are wearing… it seems like you have been in a fight."

"True," The second one continue. "You slept here in the library? Likely story, you are here to steal some book from the library."

"Wait! I'm not here to steal anything!" I exclaimed, still raising my hooves up. "Besides, the one book is owned by me, no one else! The history book is gonna return here when I am done..!"

"Heh, like I would be a fool to believe that," The first guard scoffed. Gahhh… didn't they even know that the Princess tells them about the incident last night? "We shall take you in for questioning." He continues on. "You resist and we will use force on you."

Ughhh… Like that is gonna be easy for you to say, guess they won't listen… and also, they seem different from the guard last night… and I am not gonna be going to jail for this… Not going to!

I slowly glares a little at the two guard as they still glare at me with their weapon pointing at me. "You know… if that is going to happen, you'll have to do this… the hard way…" Without a warning, I slam my forehooves to their spear down to the ground which caught them off guard, following with a kick to the chin with my hindlegs since their helmet is not covering under it and they fall onto their back with a grunt. This gives me my chance as I look and grab my book then hid it into my hoodie, making a run for it!

I reach for the door of the library and slam it open, ignoring the surprise guard to the side of the door as I go to the left. I don't even know where I'm going but I don't care where!

"Stop that thief..!" A weak yet loud yell is heard as I hear a sound of hooves clopping on the ground, which makes me look over my shoulder to see a Pegasus and a unicorn, followed by the same guard, who are earth ponies on my tail. Ohhh come on! This is gonna take a while to lose them…

While running through the hall, just curse my luck as 3 more guards heard their yell as they chase me. Grrr… I look around as I go to the right and sees a lot of door through the way, ahhh geez, how big is this castle anyway! I randomly choose the door near me and I seem to enter the kitchen… which is big of the size.

"What the hay!?" Some of the ponies here yelped at me which caused them to stopped their cooking and stare at me now.

I ignored them as I go through my way as the guards chases me and I burst through the exit and continue on my way.

In a midst of running, I seem to reach a dead end as I hear some of them said a bit loudly.

"He has nowhere to run, use your magic to restraint him while we have the chance."

Ohhh… maaaaan, magic is everything around here… but they don't know about my skills. As I continue running to the hallway, I did a wall-running and goes to the side, following with a side flip. I could see their surprise look and the unicorn has his horn glowing. I landed right behind them and run through the way again.

I look around again to find a place to hide while they are out of sight. I heard a clopping behind me, telling me they are chasing me… again.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" I yell at them as I go to the right of the hallway. I spot a big door straight to the way I am running and starts to go faster as my legs would carry and slam through the door as it burst open. I recovered a little as I continue on my escaping to this guards behind me. Before I could do so, a Pegasus guard block my path and another at both sides which makes me stopped in my tracks then the guards behind me as they cornered me.

"Surrounded…" I muttered under my breath, panting a little as I look at all them, who are pointing their spears at me while the unicorn is using his magic to hold the spear.

"You have nowhere to run now, sir," The same guard from before said to me, smirking. "Why don't you just give yourself in?"

I could feel myself tense as I am covered by a blue aura, which cause me to struggle. I glance to see the unicorn guard has the same color as this.

"I told you I am not a thief! Didn't you hear about what happen last night!?" I exclaimed, glaring at all of them. They seem to ignore my words as I grunt.

"We don't believe to such a stranger like yourself, lets take him in." With that, they start to walk with me in the unicorn's magic.

Like fat chance I will get to jail for this! I close my eyes tightly and begin to struggle more in the magical restraint. I could feel like there is a grip around as if it is a big hand holding me up. I grunt as I focus on that to free me and soon, I could feel the magic around me disappear as I land on the ground and open my eyes to see their shock look.

"W-What?" The unicorn guard spoke. "How did he-"

Before he could finish saying it, I grab his head and kick him on the nose with my left hindleg, following with a jump to grab his spear and struck it to the two earth ponies, which caused them to stagger sideways. I then see the 3 Pegasus attempt to jab me with their spear but I swing my forehooves to the two spear while the middle, I kick him to the chest. Once the two spear is sent flying while the middle is staggering back, I grab one of their spear and backflip away from before I got into my fighting stance with the 2 spear in my hooves and glare at them. If they want to fight and never listen to reason or explanation, they are sooooo going to get it…

The total of six guards recovered from their episode from me as they look at me with a glare. "Just… what are… you..?" One of the Pegasus ask me and I just give him a huff.

"Big dreams of you all trying to deal with me…" I snort a little as I drop one spear and kick it away while holding the other spear and get into my 'Bipedal' fighting stance. "I tried to explain myself… and you all blew it away like I'm some sort of criminal… Didn't the Princess explain anything to you all? About last night?" I asked them, arching an eyebrow.

The one from before huff at me as he take a step forward. "Heh, no, we didn't and we didn't care," He answered in a mocking tone. "We are only going to listen to what the Princesses say and not to somepony like you, all criminals and such always ask that kind of reason…" Huh… screw this… "So… its either them or your claim is false." Soon, his companion got into their own stance.

I sigh at this as I glare back at them, holding the spear in my hooves tightly. "Come at me, bro'." I tell them in a smug kind of tone.

This seem to get their message as the 2 Pegasus charge at me first while the rest going to the side, trying to find some opening for them but I don't give them the chance as I just stood there and wait for the moment to strike. The first one tries to stab me with the spear but I counter it by swinging my spear up and notice the second one doing the same which led me to arch my back, letting the spear go above me. I then look at him as I spin my spear and whack him to the head, making him stagger. I soon notice the rest of the guard behind me once I look over my shoulder as they tried to pounce me but I quickly side flip while planting a hoof onto one the guard's back to steady my motion before landing behind them. Without giving them the time to turn around to face me, I spin and sweep my hindhooves at the 3 as they flip onto the ground with a thud. I then jumps back away from them and get into my stance after spinning the spear and steady it.

The Pegasus guard recover and starts to charge at me with his spear again and stab then swing at me but I counter it with my own, blocking his swings there and there. He seems to be trying as hard to hit me with his weapon as I continue to block it with my own, it sure gives me some amusement that some of this guards are trained but they never know how to fight me in my own style or never seen one. After many blocking and countering, I use my left hindhoof to kick his hoof sideways before spinning my weapon and slam it down to him as he falls onto his stomach with a thud and 'Oof!'

"Give up yet?" I taunt at the down pony before looking at the rest of them to see they are going back to their fee- I mean hooves with their weapons ready again. I pant a little from the adrenaline of the fight but I sigh as they won't give up… Just my freaking luck… Before any of us could go in a fight again, a familiar regal voice spoke.

"Guards! Stand down!"

We all look at the door to see the Princess of the Day, standing in the doorway as she looks at us with a neutral expression. "May I ask why on Equestria would you attack the royal guest of the castle?" She asked the guards.

One of them look at her as his eyes widen a little. "R-Royal guest..?" He asked in shock as he look at me and back at his princess.

She nods with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, he is the royal guest. Did you remember your role and training as the guard about introducing or watch their action before taking course of action?"

The unicorn guard stallion, which I just now notice he has a nosebleed from the kick I gave him, answered, albeit nervously. "Well… we did do that but…" He paused, looking at me. "…we found him in the library, sleeping with two books but he claimed one of it is his… so… we thought he is… a thief."

This makes the princess looks at me. "Did you sleep in the library and not in your guest room?"

I chuckle sheepishly as I rub the back of my head, putting the spear down. "Ehehe… I guess I did…" I answered. "I seem to fall asleep… after reading some history book… all night…"

She closed her eyes and give a light giggle. "I see," She then opens them and looks at the guards. "I assure you he is not a thief, rather a savior of 3 ponies from last night from the griffons. I'll explain it later from the rest after my duties, you all return to your post." She then look at the unicorn guard and notices his nose bleeding, which make him rub it a little. "And tend to your injuries."

They all salute to her and said in unison. "Yes, your Highness!" With that, they are off.

I gave a sigh in relief, glad that is over. I then notices Princess Celestia walking towards me and gave me her motherly smile. "I could hope they didn't hurt you, did they?"

I hummed a bit, tilting my head. "Nah, they nearly got me and I'm going to jail for this madness…" I then bow my head. "And I'm sorry for… attacking them… I just did what I did after they accused me of being a thief…"

She gave a quiet sigh as she look at me. "No need to bow, my guards are always focus on their duties to protect my kingdom."

I lift my head up and smile at her. "I understand what they do, they are just doing their job."

She smile sincerely in return and nod before we heard hoof-step coming as we look to see the 3 ponies I saved from last night.

"Morning Princess Celestia." Trixie greeted with a bow, followed by the other 3.

"Good morning, Trixie Lulamoon," She greets back with a nod. "I trust you all are faring well in your guest room?"

"We are faring well, thanks for asking, your highness," Aqua said with a grin. "The bed is really comfy." Her sister, Rose, nod in agreement with the same grin.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay." Crescent said with a soft smile.

"You are very welcome, my subjects." She said in her regal tone, yet motherly.

Trixie then look at me. "Hello Blade, you woke up before us."

"Yeah… but not really a good morning for me…" I said with a quiet sigh.

"Did something happen?" The blue Earth Pony mare asked in concern, noticing my expression.

I explain the situation to them this morning which caused them to look in shocked.

"Those guards! How could they accused you of that just because you slept in a library!?" Trixie exclaimed with a glare.

"Hey… I don't blame, sure I'm mad but I don't blame them. Sleeping in a library without any consent to the librarian is not a good idea in my part," I hum a bit, rubbing the back of my neck. "So… how could I go to this 'Ponyville'? I don't even have anything to pay something for a ride."

Princess Celestia suggested to me. "I'll prepare a carriage for you in your arrival in Ponyville. I sent a letter to my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, about your coming."

"Twilight Sparkle? Faithful Student?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I heard that she is your protégé, your highness," Rose said to the princess. "Also the new princess, the Princess of Friendship, right?" She added with a grin. Another princess? Just how many princesses are there..? I would read some history about this soon and hope Ponyville would have some books…

"You are correct, miss Rose," She answered with her usual smile. "Now that you are fully rested and ready to go, are you going to be on your way?"

"You bet, your Highness," Crescent answered. "I can't wait to go back to our home and work after those griffon catches us…"

"And I need to go back on my traveling magic show." The azure unicorn nods.

"Then its settled, I will request the guards to take you there, Mr. Blade." The royal alicorn told, looking at me.

"Okay then, thank you for your generous offer." I smile, giving her a bow in respect.

She giggles quietly at my gesture. "Its no problem at all."

"And also, call me Blade as the mister is making me look old."

* * *

We are now outside of the castle and I can see 2 royal Pegasus guard who have a strapped of the carriage on their side, parking just at the bottom of the stair.

"Well, its been great meeting you two," Aqua start as she looks at me and Trixie. "Hope this will not be the only meeting we will have."

Trixie chuckles a bit as she looks at the blue earth pony. "This will not last, I would hope that you 3 and/or Blade will watch my show if you all have time that is."

Rose grins at the azure mare. "That would be great, I heard that your show is quite a blast after your… bad reputation in Ponyville… isn't that right?"

This caused the showmare to look down. "Ohhh please… don't bring that up, I am now a changed mare after all…"

"S-sorry…" Rose looks down in shame. Hmmm? Did Trixie have a bad reputation before?

"Its quite alright, the past is the past and we can never change that." She said reassuringly with a soft smile after looking up.

Crescent pat his marefriend with a smile. "Yeah, what she said," He then look at me. "Best of luck in your trip to Ponyville, Blade. That place is a peaceful town."

I nod at him. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Princess Celestia looks at us with a smile. "And best on your journey, Trixie Lulamoon, as well as you 3."

"We will, your Highness." Aqua smiles at the princess as she looks at her sibling and Crescent. "Lets get going, we'll see you again soon and don't be a stranger." She said to me and Trixie with a grin as the 3 ponies are now on their way.

She gives them a wave, same with me, before she looks at me. "I'll be on my way as well, farewell." Giving me a wave as well, she is off.

The princess of the day looks at me. "So, are you going to your destination?"

I look at her and nods in response. "Yes, your Highness." Before I could turn to walk to the carriage, she stopped me.

"Hold it," This makes me look over my shoulder to see what's up. "Here is something that I should thank you for saving my subjects," She then levitate something behind her as I see it's a sack and hovers it to me. "Take this bits, 600 bits in total."

"P-Princess!" I stuttered a bit as I look at the sack. "I can't take this...!"

"I insist, please," She then puts it on the ground in front of me. "Are you also needing a place to stay?"

I open my mouth to say something but the question she gave me made me stopped. Now that I think about it, a new world with no place for me to live. Darn… I guess I'll just find a place in Ponyville when I arrive. "Huh… maybe you are right…" Guess there is no use in saying no as I take the sack and gives her a nod in thanks before I walk to the carriage and enters it. "See you later, your Highness."

"Same with you, Blade. Farewell for now." Princess Celestia smiles at me as she gives me a wave, which prompt me to return it.

And with that, she nods at the guards who are going to take me to the town as they open their wings and fly with me in the carriage in tow. Wow… I got to say that they sure are strong if they can carry this carriage in the air… or is it magic?

 _Magic… magic… just wow…_ I thought as I look to the side to watch the moving landscape, relaxing at the sight. This is gonna be a long journey for me… Wonder what this world would give me.


End file.
